<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Joke by abswritesfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944589">Dirty Joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms'>abswritesfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people need reminding of what Steve and Bucky's occupations were in the 40's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Avengers Team, Steve Rogers &amp; Avengers Team, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stevie, what does going down on an old woman and a pork pie have in common?” Bucky asked as he looked up from his phone, smirking at Steve from across the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond super soldier looked up from his own phone, his brow raised slightly and very aware of the fact that the rest of the team had pretty much just frozen in place, clearly waiting for his reaction. This one must really be a good one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Buck, what does going down on an old woman and a pork pie have in common?” He deadpanned back, noting with some amusement that Sam was quite possibly praying under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sniggered, but got himself under control for the punchline. “You have to bite the crust and lick out the jelly before you get to the meaty bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was so silent you could’ve heard a pin drop, and the floor was carpeted so that was really saying something. A moment passed, and then Steve threw his head back, grabbed his left pec, and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking between the hysterical man on one side of the room and the smirking man on the other with wide eyes and gaping mouths. That was Steve Captain America Golden Boy National Icon School Informational Video Star Rogers, as he was called in the group chat, and he was pissing himself laughing at possibly one of the most disgusting jokes the Avengers had heard, and they used to live with Tony Stark, so that was really saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky squinted at them all, and then frowned, “Uh, you do know that we were in the army, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Steve an hour to calm down after that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>